


Big and Little You

by littleangelava



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: ABDL, AHS, Age Play, Ageplay, American Horror Story - Freeform, Diapers, Embarassment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, mdlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangelava/pseuds/littleangelava
Summary: Michael feels insecure, because his friends made fun of him and the reader’s life style. (Ageplay)





	Big and Little You

**Author's Note:**

> NOT YOUR THING? DON’T READ. No room for hate!

“Do you want to be spanked?” You asked Michael, your little boy. His blonde curls bounced as he shook his head with a whine. All day he had been a brat, obviously something bothering him but you couldn’t figure out what it was. He refused to take a nap, barely eating, he even stomped on your foot brattily, which quickly earned him a long trip to the time out corner. He sat on the floor his face red and puffy from throwing a tantrum which all started with his small alphabet blocks which were now strewn across the floor.   
You scooted over next to his small, bent over figure on the floor, seeing his fists rubbing at his eyes made you sad. You wished you knew what was going on in that little head of his.   
Gently placing a hand on his back, as not to scare him, you stroked your fingers across his shoulder blade. You tried to remember when these moods started, and finally you recalled he came home from a friend’s house, slamming doors and huffing, retreating to his nursery to be alone. You figured one of his friends must have said something, or maybe they possibly found out he was wearing that day. Usually he didn’t always wear diapers, switching from pull ups to boxers every once in a while. But that night you wanted him to wear one out to his friends since he had been in such a small headspace. You cursed yourself, one of his friends must have found out and made fun of him for it.   
“Baby boy?” You whispered gently, kissing the tip of his earlobe, you leaned close to him speaking to him calmly. He didn’t respond, only retreating further into his head you could tell. His shoulders slumped down.   
“Can I have my big boy for a minute? Momma wants to talk to him for a minute, it’s important baby.” He frowned, looking at you for a moment with his teary eyes. He nodded quietly, his eyes fixing onto his fingers that were sat in his lap.   
“Good boy.” You praised quietly, shifting your body to be facing in front of him. You tapped his chin, a silent command for him to look at you, which he obeyed.   
“When you went with your friends the other night, did one of them say something? Or see your diaper?” You quickly saw his change in expression, giving you your answer without words. His eyes teared up more, he silently nodded his head. You frowned, you hated those silly people he hung out with. They weren’t even real friends, you felt. You knew it was a bad idea for him to be spending so much time with them.   
“Angel,” You scooted closer to him, lacing a hand around his neck and rubbing his nose with yours, though he was stiff. “What did they say?”   
He was quiet for a moment, embarrassed. After a minute of fiddling with his fingers and picking at his nails, he spoke up. “They mades fun of me for wearing my diaper, I-I accidentally bent down and they saw it.” He finished his sentence with a sob, covering his face with his hands. You cooed at him, pulling his figure into your lap in instinct.  
“I jus lied and told them I had bladder problems sometimes and then they made fun of me even more, momma.” He cried into your shoulder, finally revealing the truth, why he was in such a mood these past few days. You rubbed his back, your other hand going to rub at the baby hairs on the bottom of his neck.   
As his sobs died down, you comforted him more.   
“Hey hey, look at me.” You tapped his chin, his baby blues covered by his hair, you tucked it behind his ear. “You are wonderful, I’m so sorry you had to go through that baby. Those friends of yours are mean.” You kissed his lips. “But you know, I love you baby, and you aren’t weird or strange. Our lifestyle is perfectly normal, though it may not seem like it to some. But it’s healthy okay?” He nodded, not meeting your eyes. You knew he was still embarrassed and shy, but you could tell he was listening. “I love you, and I love having you as my baby boy. Big and little you, you’re amazing.” You cooed at him, he blushed, lips forming into a small pout.   
“Thank you mommy. I love you.” He grinned shyly, kissing your cheek with his pink pouty lips.


End file.
